


Dark was the Night

by LPuhuh



Series: Dark was the Night [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats/Holger，Thomas/Holger，其实这只是满足我写肉+冷CP怨念的伪正剧，故事情节什么的请无视……另外正文剧情已坑，但偶尔填个肉的番外还是有希望的……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark was the Night

没活干的日子总是格外让人闷得慌。黄昏的空气里充斥着大雨来临前城市的晦涩味道，陈旧的废墟像是即将被祭献的羔羊，最后一丝生气都湮灭在潮湿的尘埃之下。

原地待命。等于什么也干不了。伊斯坦布尔对Thomas和Holger来说并不陌生，原本他们都只是这个新旧交汇的城市里的匆匆过客，留下无人知晓的红色印记，遁匿在人群中悄然离开。而现在他们却被迫滞留，狭小房间里一台只有五个频道的破旧电视，两部老旧的手机和其他干正事的工具。

当然，他们还有彼此。但这算不上什么值得一提的事。穷极无聊的时候，被扯开的T恤，滚烫粘腻的皮肤贴在一起，没有什么矫情的前戏，只有被回忆浸透了的习惯性律动。每一次唇舌之间的勾勒都像在抗议无事可做引发的身体躁动。Holger总是毫无耐性的那个，幸运的是Thomas在床上从来不似他平常那样废话连篇。但这并不代表他的嘴有一刻的空闲。抹了抹嘴角，Thomas像是在问今天天气如何，“现在我能上你了吧？”

“随便。”Holger一脸无所谓地白眼，“反正闲着也是闲着。”

“比起土耳其语的新闻重播，我的魅力还是经得起考验的。”

“少说多做，行吗？”Holger没好气地瞪了一眼Thomas.

“急什么，Basti还不至于现在给我们新的指令。”

“他也许不会，但Philli就难说了。”

“你究竟在担心什么？”Thomas看起来大大咧咧，但他毕竟和Holger厮混了十多年，金发男子那张总是愤懑不已的脸上究竟写着哪些细微的变化，他不用看都知道。能让Holger在高潮过后还那么不爽，通常也只跟一个人有关。

“我还是不明白为什么上头要我们和他合作？他不是叛徒吗？”Holger坐起身，显露出他这个年龄该有的好奇心。

“没错，他不再是我们的人了。但叛徒什么的，估计没几个人这么看他。要我说，就凭他今年的那些手笔，上头估计还巴不得他能回来呢。”Thomas撇撇嘴，“再说你干嘛总这么在意他，难不成你的第一次是被他给？……”

“操你妈的！”Holger忍住从抽屉里掏家伙的冲动，最终只是向Thomas扔过去一个枕头。

“对哦，你的第一次不是跟我么？”Thomas假装恍然大悟状地挠挠头，“抱歉，你瞧我这什么烂记性。”

Holger时不时总是奇怪他究竟是如何同Thomas这种人共处十多年而没趁某次任务的时候往他脑袋上来一枪的。  
x  
然后他想起了Basti痛心疾首的表情和Philli冷峻到能杀死人的眼神，就觉得还是再忍一忍吧，反正离他们单独接任务也没几年了。

***

六年前 慕尼黑

“嘿，Holger，等一下！”黑发青年伸出手搭住他的肩。

金发的男孩回过头，对面这个人有着他所见过最与众不同的笑容，温柔亲和得犹如初夏的湖水，只是没过多久便让他有一种会溺毙其中的冰凉错觉。Mats Hummels，他在心里默默念道。从Philli口中听说的那些事，让Holger没法对这个同龄人产生太多的好感。并非是出于同辈竞争的警惕心，只是单纯的不喜欢。不喜欢他叫自己名字时理所当然的亲昵，不喜欢他自然而然搭住自己肩膀的动作。轻轻一侧身，对方的手不露痕迹地滑了下去。

“有事吗？”Holger没表情地摆出一副他自认为最礼貌的面孔。

“没什么，就是谢谢你的传球，如果每次都能像今天这样，也许我们能去报名拜仁的青训也说不定。”

虽然足球跟他们未来的工作没有丝毫干系，但Basti和Philli都坚持定期的足球赛有利于他们建立团队协作的概念。

Holger扯起嘴角，十分勉强地收下了对方的赞许。天晓得他并没还有刻意给Mats送球，只是在争抢头球和判断落点上，对手与己方实在没几个人能跟Mats相提并论，所以也难怪他的长传总像长了眼睛一样能找到Mats。

“你不喜欢我，对吧？”黑发男孩冷不丁地突袭。

“我……”Holger忽然不知道该怎么回答。

还没等他想好辩解的答案，Mats继续自顾自说到，“没关系，我相信我们总能找到共同的爱好。”

“什么爱好？”金发男孩的好奇心总是让他轻易踏入对方的陷阱。

Mats不声不响地往前靠上来，此时更衣室里早已空无一人，连惨白的日光灯都被关掉了一半，剩下的那一半仅能起到基本的照明功能，一排排衣柜挡住了这其中大部分的光线，投下来的颀长阴影足以将他们两个包裹在内，不被任何人发觉。

Mats只比Holger高出少许，但他在许多方面都远比Holger成熟，比如现在。史无前例的近距离，青春期特有的荷尔蒙不需要任何理由就将周身的空气充填得满满当当。

“我还以为你早就知道了。所以才……”阅历超出他年龄的男孩蹙起眉。

“知道什么？”Holger这下可是完全迷糊了。也许因为他和Basti堪比父子的关系，所以其他的孩子从来就不把那些背地里的谣言八卦说给他听。倒不是Holger在乎几句乱七八糟的流言，但这也许才是他和黑发少年不对盘的真正原因。

Mats Hummels有着天生的领袖气质，跟谁都能玩成一片，将他们笼络在自己身边，必要的时候这些昔日的玩伴既能成为他的生死搭档，亲密战友，也能成为一枚精心布局的棋子，被用于一场错综复杂却看不见硝烟的战争。所谓领袖的意义不过如此。这是Basti告诉Holger的。话音刚落的刹那，Basti抬起头，露出一丝意味不明的笑容，门边站着默不作声的Philli。

他们的组织从来没有过两个老大，直到Basti和Phlli。许多外人总是天真地把这种情况归结于他俩经年累月的同袍情谊。殊不知这个故事里也许有过同生共死，热血沸腾的记忆，但更多的是最后活下来的那个赢得一切的冷酷现实。巧合的是，Bastian Schweinsteiger和Phillip Lahm都具备了足够的天赋和运气玩到终局。而一同成长的经历也让他们很快达成了分享权利，维持现状的决定。毕竟，他们都不年轻了，而他们身后的这批年轻人，又有着超乎寻常的野心和锐气。

Mats Hummels绝对是这其中的佼佼者。但Basti看中的是Holger，而Philli讨厌过早锋芒毕露的人。

“在想什么？”低沉的嗓音在Holger的鼻尖上方响起，倏地抬起头，汗湿的金色脑袋跟黑发少年的下巴撞个正着。

“噢！”Holger不自已地叫出来，“抱歉…我…”

他的话还没说出口，后脑勺就被温暖的手掌抵住，黑色的发丝挡住了他的视线，软滑的触感从嘴唇上发散开来，有着无可抵挡的魔力，冻住了他全部的感知器官。大概过了整整两分钟，Mats Hummels正在强吻自己的事实才进入Holger当机的大脑。

从小锻炼出来的反应力此时总算派上了用场， Holger猛地推开面前的人，这个夸张的动作让毫无防备的Mats退了几步，最终还是失去平衡摔在更衣室的地板上。

“噢！”这回轮到Mats哀嚎了，“你的上肢力量训练一定满分。”

Holger涨红了脸，吱吾了半天终于挤出一句，“这不公平！”

“什么？”Mats索性大刺刺得趟在地上，右手支着上半身，左手挠了挠被撞疼的脑袋，抬头问。

Holger整理了一下自己混乱的逻辑，“我的意思是你这么做不公平！”

“我懂公平什么意思。”Mats揣着下巴，抬眼说，“我以为你想要的和我一样。”

“别再跟我玩猜谜了！”金发少年满腔的忿忿不平，像是输了他最喜欢的电子游戏。他不明白眼前这个跟自己别说有交情，连话都没说过几句的家伙，为什么会突然做出这么奇怪的举动。

“我的意思是，我喜欢你。”Mats忽然正儿八经起来，“我以为你……”

“我根本不喜欢你！！！！”Holger想也不想就大吼出声。

“好吧…那如你所说，我这么做确实不公平。” 黑发少年听上去没有丝毫负罪感，“你想怎么做，我随你处置。”如果还能表现地更厚脸皮一点，Mats Hummels就该在他的额头刻上“我可没什么要道歉”的这几个字。

Holger气急了，他绞尽脑汁要让对方那嚣张的脸上露出后悔无比的表情。所以他的大脑紧接着指挥他做出了以下毫无逻辑的行动。

大踏步地跨上前，Holger毫不犹豫地弯下身，跪坐在黑发男孩身上，他的大腿分在Mats身体两侧，裸露泛红的皮肤烫得像是一块刚出炉的薄烤面包。这一举动显然把他们俩都给吓到了，因为更衣室里有那么一秒钟的死寂，然后经验再一次帮助Mats占据了主动。他空闲的手臂恰到好处地环上Holger的腰，将他牢牢地固定在自己身上，即便金发少年此时想要挣脱，也不再是一件容易的事。

Holger默默诅咒Basti平常为什么不多教教他这种情况下该怎么应付。从一幢70层高的楼上摆脱追兵和揍扁一个欺负自己的下流混蛋比起来，根本不是什么有用的人生课程。但想要复仇的决心促使他冷静下来，等待对方下一步的行动。

“所以，”Mats兴味盎然地将自投罗网的金发男孩上下打量了一番，“你打算这样扯平？那我可没意见。”

Holger鼓起勇气没有丝毫的挣扎，只是坚定地望着眼前那个得意洋洋的混蛋。

Mats的左手往Holger的球衣下摆里钻进去，抚上少年人特有的柔韧光滑的后腰，沿着轮廓分明的脊椎，一路往上爬。金发男孩的顺从与配合是他始料不及的。

“你不觉得衣服很碍事？”Mats大胆地提议。

Holger想了想，一言不发地脱掉了上衣，然后开口道，“轮到你了。”

Mats眯起眼，像是在重新校准对Holger Badstuber的评价。他喜欢有挑战性的游戏，眼下这个也不例外。

“当然。”黑发男孩没有半点异议，爽快地也脱掉上衣，“现在你打算如何？”

就在这时，Holger像一只伺机而动的猎鹰一样，转眼间就借用上身的力道，将Mats重新牢牢压在身下，他的手掌钳制住对方的手腕，跪在地上的双腿压住了黑发男孩的肘部。

完全握有主动权的Holger承认，他只想到眼前这步，接下来该怎么办唯有继续浪费更多脑细胞才能拼凑出个大概。在欲望这话题上，Holger也并不是真的一无所知，Basti曾这么对他说，欲望通常和控制是一对兄弟，不论是舒解自己，还是反抗对方，只有掌握控制权的一方才能做到。

但很显然，理论和实践总归不是一回事。即便Holger才是那个握有胜负牌的人，他身下的黑发少年也丝毫没有慌乱。“原来这才是你的计划……”Mats毫无保留地送上褒奖之辞，“计划不错。那么……现在你是打算朝我的脸上来一拳还是我们该利用这点时间做些不那么无聊的事？”

Holger心底刚熄灭的怒火又窜了上来，他不明白为何无论什么时候，他在Mats Hummels面前总是像个窘迫的笨蛋。这就像是……

像是……

理智的琴弦绷断的那一刻，Holger只觉得自己的身体像是不受控制一样朝着黑发男孩俯下去，直到他的嘴唇撞到了另一个温热的入口。紊乱的呼吸发出振聋发聩的回声，凌乱的黑色发丝和光洁柔软的皮肤占据了他视野的全部。紧贴的胸膛呼应着彼此的起伏，四肢绷紧了所有的力量，就像意图吞噬对方的怪兽一般。

这就是欲望的真实面目，对吧？Holger不着边际的想。

他收紧了手上的力道，也不管这样会不会让Mats受伤。像是每个经受成年礼的男孩那样，Holger Badstuber此刻只想着一件事，他该怎样才能延续身体里这股难受却又兴奋的冲动。他贪婪地吻着黑发男孩每一寸裸呈的皮肤，又一次次回到那张让他恨不得永远封上的嘴。这会儿的黑发少年，出奇的安静驯服，也许因为他也有过同样的经历，所以感同身受地像个体贴的导师般满足Holger每一次索求，他们的舌头像两个陌生而又热情的伴侣，奏出诗歌般美妙的韵律，沉溺缠绵得不见深浅，只有一波波的快感将大脑中的理智洗刷得了无踪迹。

当亲吻已无法满足体内那股冲动的叫嚣时，Holger不自觉地松开了手，他无法忽视此刻他身体上最肿胀难受的那个部分正顶在Mats的胸口，要承认这点实在需要他鼓起巨大的勇气，毕竟就在刚才，他还说过自己根本不喜欢Mats。

“很高兴你的选择不是送我一个黑眼圈。”黑发少年略带沙哑的嗓音满是戏谑。

Holger可笑不出来，热度稍稍退却之后，他反而感到越发为难了。

“让我坐起来？”Mats适时地替他解围。

Holger往后靠了靠，这样Mats终于可以跟他平视着坐在一起。他们之间的距离依然少的可以忽略不计，Holger不知道自己的眼睛该往哪儿放，只要他抬头，就能看见Mats脖子上满布的斑驳红点。这些“杰作”简直就像最好的讽刺剧龙套，一遍又一遍嘲弄着言不由衷的金发男孩。

但所有的懊悔都还没来得及登场，Mats的下一个动作就让Holger绝望地发出极度满足的叹息，“嗯啊……”

灵巧的手指没有半点迟疑地握住他硬挺的性器，全然陌生的满足感瞬间就淹没了金发的男孩，这比他自慰要强烈百倍的触觉，既酥麻又带劲，当Mats开始上下动作之后，Holger只能用仅存的一点点自制力保证他别立刻就射出来。他的四肢就像融化的橡胶般，虽然还能起到支撑身体的作用，但天知道什么时候就会害他瘫倒在地上。为了那一点点可怜的尊严，金发少年乖乖抬起手，将自己几乎全部的重量转嫁到黑发男孩身上。

“你真重。”Mats忍笑着抱怨。

“你真烦。”Holger闭上眼睛回应。

“躺下吧，这回碍事的是你的裤子。”Mats柔声说。

Holger却觉得这是Mats对他体重的再一次侮辱。但躺下听上去是个不错的建议，所以他没有异议地照做。

“恩……”和凉爽的地板碰触的一瞬间，Holger发出一阵享受的呢喃，他不知道这一声叫唤有多大的诱惑力，原本还打算慢慢来的Mats差点就没把他的短裤撕扯成两半。

脱掉了最后的遮掩，眼前这具白皙的躯体与深色的地板形成了最美妙的反差，即使还没有很明显的肌肉线条，但瘦削结实却尽显青涩的肢体依旧是最上等的催情剂，而Holger那张总是看起来有一丝不情愿的脸蛋，在这种时候更是激起了Mats都未曾注意到的，内心潜伏着的征服欲。

犹如品尝丰盛的大餐一般，黑发少年并没有急于给身下男孩最快最刺激的解放方式，他的唇舌，指尖，都变成了最卓有成效的鉴赏工具，将金发少年未曾被人染指的领域一一揣摩，细细品味。无论是何种形式的上瘾滋味，都比不上眼下Mats沉浸其中的这种。无人打扰，让他为所欲为的，纯粹的占有。他不能否认这样的情景曾经出现在他最疯狂的梦境里。也许因为Holger从最开始就收获了太多的宠爱，而他却表现得像是这一切根本不值一提。

Mats反复在金发男孩的小腹上来回亲吻，深浅不一地吻在这敏感的区域里，不啻是最残忍的挑逗。Holger硬到发烫的性器已经被冷落了许久，刚才经历的一切，让他的身体早已准备好了最后的高峰，但Mats却总是无视这个再明显不过的事实。忍耐不住的Holger几乎本能地抓住那黑褐色的卷发，指引他们向自己希望的方向进发。他甚至能感受到Mats鼻腔里喷出的些许热气，“好吧，我就是那么心急”，Holger毫不在意地哼哼，然后他的呼吸又一次被新的感官体验给夺走了大半。无法想象的柔滑在一片暖湿之中包裹了他最脆弱的部位，他不可自抑地抬起臀部，迎向更深的舔舐和吸吮。这回，Mats如同热情的主人般毫无保留，他可不止给了Holger一次“完整的参观之旅”，他的舌头和他的脚尖一样，总能变换出各种不可思议的花样，用着近乎祈祷般虔诚的态度对着金发男孩的硬物做出各种毫无羞耻感的动作，或舔或吸，这场景估摸着让Holger这辈子都不会再用单纯的眼光看待“慕尼黑白肠的传统吃法”了。

就在被视觉冲击到顶点的那一刻，金发男孩的高潮终于来临，毫无经验的他自然也没提前示意Mats。白色的液体就那样撒s在黑发少年的双唇之间，下一秒，猩红的舌头毫不在意的将它们舔了个干净。

Holger觉得他现在死掉的话应该也不亏了。

“现在到底是谁不公平呢？”黑发少年可不会这么容易放过他。

“…什…么…？”Holger的大脑显然还没做好处理此类问题的准备。

“我的意思是，现在这情况也只有你才能‘帮忙’吧？”Mats拉过Holger的手将它放到那个熟悉却又陌生的部位。

哦。Holger的脑中只浮现出这一个字。

“没关系，你不用做什么，只要你肯……”

Holger觉得他的勇气早在把Mats扑倒在地的那一刻就用完了。这个时候让他再有什么主动的行为，实在是太强人所难。所以他只是下意识地点点头。

黑发男孩勾起嘴角，抬起Holger倔强的下巴，他继续用吻来安抚某个只有身体才会反应的笨蛋。而他的另一只手则绕到金发少年的身后，开始用指尖探索那饱满的臀部间的炙热甬道。没有润滑剂让这个过程变得异常艰难，虽然高潮之后Holger的身体并没有太多抵抗，但每次Mats的手指进入那紧致的密穴一分，金发男孩的淡色眉毛也会紧皱一次。看来只能换B计划。黑发少年无奈地摇摇头。

他示意Holger转过身，双手扶住柜子。Mats细密地吻着金发男孩的耳后敏感处，不时地咬下那肿胀的耳垂，然后缓缓地顺着颈部，肩部，还有后背的凹陷一路吻下去。其实这事Mats也没做过，但眼下这情况，由不得他挑剔。他分开那浑圆的臀部，伸出舌头，将Holger最隐秘的部位用唾液润湿，这整个过程都亲密地超乎了Mats的预期。如果今天起床时他告诉自己会和Holger Badstuber─又名“老大的宠物”─在更衣室里做以上所有这些事的话，他一定觉得自己该去看心理医生了。

金发少年已经消退下去的欲望被这样突破他认知的侵入方式重新挑了起来，他忍不住用手去帮自己。感受到后方的密穴渐渐开始习惯异物的进出之后，他甚至有点期待Mats下一步的计划。意识到自己的想法该有多龌龊之后，Holger忍不住咬紧了下唇，而低沉的呻吟却还是成功逃逸。

Mats用手指试了下那个被他的唾沫修饰的闪亮湿润的穴口，待会儿他依旧不会轻松，但看起来Holger倒像是准备好了。黑发的少年忽然冒出一个不怎么良善的念头，但他觉得单凭今天自己的服务精神，也是应得的。

抓住Holger正在身前律动的手，他抵着金发少年耳侧不无诱惑地说，“我会帮你…而你也必须帮我…”

起初Holger没明白Mats的意思，但他的欲望很快就被黑发少年重新接管，而接下来的一切，无论Holger怎么努力，也不可能用语言描述出来。他的手握住了身后少年肿胀的性器，那个巨大的东西正被他往自己的臀缝里送。当然这一切都是Mats在恣意推动，但在那样混乱淫靡的时刻，Holger只觉得一切都是他的一厢情愿。他希望自己被Mats用那样的方式……占有。没有润滑剂，进入的过程果然变得十分艰难，Mats也没有勉强身前的金发少年，他并不介意自己的硬物在Holger挺翘的双臀之间抽送，而不是真正进入那火热的甬道。他只希望Holger能记住自己今天对他做的一件事，也许这么想幼稚的一塌糊涂，但Mats隐约觉得今天之后，他和金发少年也许再也不会有任何交集了。

“啊……”Holger闷响的低吟暗示着这场疯狂的意外即将划上终点，在一片让人不安的躁动与寂静之后，更衣室里只剩下默默的喘息声……

***

“嘟嘟～～”短信的声音从床头传来。Holger坐起身，翻开面板。

“明天下午，6点。圣索非亚大教堂 ─ M.H.”

合上手机，金发的男人面无表情的望向窗外。Thomas去楼下买吃的去了，当他回来的时候，Holger也许会故作平静地跟他说明天的接头情况，而在那之前，也许他会用其他什么狗屁的理由，让Thomas无所顾忌的跟自己做爱。毕竟，性对于他俩来说，从来都只是水与空气一般的必需品，从未缺席，却也毫无深意。

有时候，Holger觉得自己有那么一点爱上了Thomas。因为他从来就不揭穿Holger的种种掩饰，即便事实如何他早就知道的一清二楚。你很难去讨厌一个用笑容和善意来接纳有关你一切的家伙，即便他总是碎嘴唠叨，说些不着边际的浑话。

***

“跟我说说Holger Badstuber。”戴着墨镜，五官犹如雕塑般俊美的金发男子朝着他的同伴问道。

“没什么，只是又一个旧识罢了。”黑色卷发男子端着茶杯，眺望着波斯布鲁斯海峡另一侧清真寺顶上的金色光辉，脸上似明似暗。

“好啊，那事情就容易多了。” Benedikt Höwedes扬起一个帅气的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 要怪就怪格子某一日给我的这张图……简直太像了太像Mats和Holger了……来源不知……  
> 


End file.
